Shahra
Shahra (シャーラ Shāra), also known as the Genie of the Ring, is the deuteragonist in Sonic and the Secret Rings. She is a special, eager young genie from the world of the Arabian Nights who enlists the help of Sonic in stopping the Erazor Djinn. She is voiced by Bella Hudson, who also voiced the Secretary, Blaze the Cat, Wave the Swallow, Sir Percival, in other Sonic the Hedgehog games. History At the beginning of the game, she comes to Sonic seeking his aid. She explains that the stories of the Arabian Nights are disappearing as a result of the work of the Erazor Djinn and asks for his help, saying "Only you, the blue hedgehog, can do it." Once he accepts, he becomes her "master" and helps to guide him through the world of the Arabian Nights. In the game, she grants Sonic special abilities and bonuses to aid Sonic in his quest. She appears to have a strong relationship with Erazor. She has a habit of calling Sonic "Master" (she's likely used to calling whoever possesses the ring her master like a genie normally would), even though he prefers her to just call him by his name. While she does have high magic power, she seems to be unable to undo the works of any of the Erazor Djinn's magic, such as the cursed flaming arrow that he embeds in Sonic's chest. It is hinted that she and the Erazor Djinn were once in love or were friends, but when Shahra tells Sonic in the Last Chapter, "I just want to be back with him!", the former seems most likely. In the end of the story, she is revealed as having a partnership of sorts with Erazor. However, she does not believe this is the "right path" when Sonic wishes for her to, "Do what you truly think is right!" When Erazor attempts to sacrifice Sonic, she saves him, sacrificing her own life. Rather than passing on though, Shahra's spirit melded with Sonic and aided him in his final confrontation with Erazor. She is later brought back to life with Sonic's first wish on the Erazor Djinn's lamp. After Sonic's last wish (that Erazor spend eternity in his lamp) is granted, Shahra cries, overcome with grief at both her betrayal of Sonic and the loss of a possibly close friend. Sonic, in an act of compassion, wishes for a mountain of handkerchiefs so that she can cry as long as she needs to, which was a reference to the beginning of the story. In the credits scene, she thanked Sonic for saving the world of the Arabian Nights and says goodbye to him before he ran endlessly finding his way back into his own world. Quotes *''"Do not be alarmed, I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring."'' - Shahra introducing herself to Sonic. *''"What!? You've got to be kidding me! It's the best told story of the Arabian Nights...or at least the second best." - Shahra when Sonic tells her he's never read Aladdin and the Magic Lamp.'' *''"Please, be serious!"'' - Shahra when Sonic wished for a handkerchief. *''"Sonic, can't you swim?"'' - Shahra teasing Sonic because he can't swim. *''"Oh, Sinbad! It Truly is you, the great adventurer!"'' - Shahra meeting Sinbad (played by Knuckles the Echidna) *''"You're gonna lose! Increase the Soul Gauge by moving the Wii Remote."'' - Shahra when Darkspine Sonic is not using enough power in his fight with Alf Layla wa-Layla. *''"And so, the legendary blue hedgehog, having saved the World of the Arabian Nights ran endlessly, until he found his way back into his own world. Along the way, he had many adventures. But those are stories for another time. Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog, the legendary Hedgehog."'' - Shahra's last words in the end of Sonic and the Secret Rings. Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Genies Category:Revived Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Magic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Immortals